owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Norito Goshi
Norito Goshi 「五士 典人, Goshi Norito」 is a Colonel of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance Norito is a tall, young man with blond hair tied in a short ponytail and a small goatee. He has frivolous drooping eyes. He wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder along with along with straps crossing under his waist to form an X, two rows of gold buttons on the front which are unbuttoned at the top, and has his sleeves rolled up. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. He usually wears the black cape as well. Personality He has a rebellious personality, but is otherwise good-natured. He tends to be rather laid-back and likes to joke around. History The Goshis' were one of the subordinate houses serving the Hīragis. Despite that, Norito was someone who was unmotivated to work hard. This stemmed from the fact that his younger brother was much more talented and hailed as the next head of the Goshis, which created an inferiority complex in Norito. Alongside Mito, Norito was saved by Guren on multiple occasions and was also assigned to Guren's squad by Kureto in several missions. He too accepted the Kiju (Demon-Curse) to save Guren. Story LN ??? Manga/Anime Second Shibuya High School Arc Colonel Norito Goshi first appeared at the end of chapter 2 when Guren rescues Yūichirō Hyakuya from a vampire. Shinjuku Arc When the vampires attack Shinjuku in chapter 11, Colonel Norito Goshi joins the rest of Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose's squad. When Guren fights against Mikaela Hyakuya, Goshi and Shigure work together against him to allow Guren to attempt a strike for Mikaela from behind. At the end of the battle, Goshi can be seen talking with Colonel Mito Jujo. Nagoya Arc In chapter 24, Goshi hangs out with his squad in the Ebina Rest Stop. He finds a dirty magazine and tries to talk the three girls in squad into trying on a bikini. When Mito arrives, he tells her that Guren wanted to see her in a bikini, causing her to get flustered. When Guren makes a short speech afterward, Goshi and Shinya make fun of him for doing it on a sports car. Guren beats him. When Yūichirō Hyakuya arrives for a punishment later, Shinya and Goshi team up to tease Guren about his feelings for them. Once again, only Goshi gets beat up--although he requests a headlock from Sayuri, she sends him flying across the room instead. Shortly after, Goshi uses his Cursed Gear to make a smoke illusion of a naked, crying Yūichirō with four slaps on his lab. He makes the illusion beg for his mama and causes the rest of Sergeant Shinoa Hiragi's squad to come running. Once they commence their operation in Nagoya, she heads underground with the rest of Guren's squad to hunt Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Although they succeed in killing him, the battle was dangerous, and Guren nearly dies several times. He assigned three squads per noble, with the exception of two groups: Shinoa and Narumi's squads only had those two squads, and Guren's squad took on one vampire on their own. Afterward, a soldier named Kusunoki makes it to Guren, informing him that ten soldiers were killed and twenty held hostage. He expires and Guren orders them to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before heading off to kill Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Guren and Shinya attack Crowley at the same time but he easily negates their attacks at close range. He then swings Guren into Shinya, throwing them into the wall behind them. Crowley, Chess, and Horn then step toward them. Mito notices this and moves to assist them but Goshi holds her back and tells her, she would only get in the way. In chapter 33, Guren orders Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. Goshi makes an illusion of flames and magma, which startles Chess. Outside, Shinya thanks Goshi creating the illusion that saved them. As Mika engages in the Moon Demon Company in chapter 35, Goshi says Mika is underestimating them, but Sayuri wonders if he has an objective other than attacking them. Shigure says they have to kill it regardless. Goshi summons an illusion, but Mika dives through it anyway, surprising him. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinya arrives with Guren Squad at Nagoya Airport, sans Guren. When prompted by Goshi, Shinya says Guren told him a transport chopper was supposed to be waiting there for them to escape with. He says they were supposed to then use the chopper to fly to Shinjuku, where a trap is supposed to be lying in wait for the vampires. Shinya reveals that the plan was devised by Kureto, instantly alarming Guren Squad. Powers and Abilities He excels more in illusion rather than physical attacks, and covers Guren who mainly fights in close combat. It was shown that his illusions are strong enough to even affect a Thirteenth Progenitor's brain like that of Crowley Eusford's. Demon Weapon Norito's demon weapon is an an illusion-type Cursed Gear in the form of a Japanese smoking pipe. Quotes LN *“My oh my, you really have become trash. As expected, someone who can't protect women is no good.”-- Norito to Guren when he failed to protect Shigure. Volume 1, chapter 5 Manga * "You fool! This chick is wearing a bikini on the cover of the Christmas issue! The ocean isn't the only place for hot bikinis!"--''Goshi to Guren, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Oh, hey Sayuri! Could you make it a headlock, please? Y'know, with my head right at your--"--''Goshi to Sayuri, Chapter 25, "Narumi & The 20-Year-Old Yū"'' Trivia * Norito 「典人」 means "scripture person" * Goshi 「五士」 means "five samurai". *According to the fanbook: **Interests/Likes: Interests cute girls Likes philosophy books **Favorite food: chips/chocolate cream puffs **What he looks for in the opposite sex: every cute girl References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Squad Category:First Shibuya High School